Access points (APs) may receive wireless signals from both inside a wireless network and from sources external to the wireless network. In some examples, externally sourced wireless signals may be radar signals. Some radar signals are protected radar signals; that is, some radar signals are regulated, and an AP may not be permitted to operate on the same channel as a regulated radar signal. Therefore, an AP may have the ability to detect whether a particular wireless signal is a regulated, or protected, radar signal.